Growth of Hatred
by Starfire201
Summary: Hatred can fester for a very long time, waiting for the right moment to be released. For some, it is all they live for. 2nd story in "Hatred" series. Now AU due to recent events in manga.


**A/N:** I know I said that my last story, Birth of Hatred, would be my final one in this universe, but one of my readers seemed disappointed by that. So I am making this attempt. This is a final attempt at a story I wrote previously and is a complete rewrite of said story. This can be considered a companion to Birth of Hatred.

* * *

**Heartfelt Hate**

"_Do you hate me?" _

Oh, you wretched child, how I desire to answer you, to just tell you the truth, and watch you crumble. It would be no better fate than what you deserve, you little monster.

I still remember that day well, that day I found Karura (not your mother, I will never consider her as your mother) sitting in her room, with a blank face. The only expression could be seen in her eyes, and they glowed with a pure rage I had never seen in her before.

"_What is wrong, sister?"_

"_He has betrayed me, Yashamaru, for the final time, and in the cruelest way imaginable."_

"_That is impossible. He has been treating you well this whole time. For the first time in ages, in fact."_

"_A façade, Yashamaru, a deceit only, so I would not question what he had in mind for our child and myself."_

Puzzled, I asked what she meant. And she told me, about the conversation she overheard, her thoughts on it, and her conclusions. My own anger rose, and I turned to storm out of the room to find my treacherous brother-in-law. Even now, I do not quite know what I intended, but she stopped me before I could leave.

"_Yashamaru, stop. Going after him will be of no use."_

"_He intends to kill you using the spirit of that insane priest! And you just expect me to do nothing?!"_

"_I will die whether or not you go after him. Getting yourself killed will not change that. Besides, I have already thought out a type of revenge, and wish for you to play a role in it."_

"_What is your idea, then?"_

She told me her intentions. Afterwards, she gave me a task. I attempted to refuse, so great was my anger.

_"When Kazekage makes the request for a caretaker for the 'child', and he certainly will, volunteer. Raise Gaara to believe I loved him. Tell him whatever you need to in order to make him believe so."_

_"You wish me to raise that little monster?! Karura, I refuse! He is as much responsible for your death as Lord Kazekage. If anything, I would rather kill him, just to see the look on Kazekage's face when he sees his weapon destroyed."_

_"And then he will kill you, and likely implant Shukaku into someone else. Hear me out. I ask you to raise him as if he were your own, not out of love, but hate. Convince him you love him, convince him I loved him."_

_She smiled then, coldly. "And when the time is right, reveal to him the truth. The resulting outburst, I am sure, will make Sunagakure scream in terror."_

_I was silent for a few minutes, then made one final attempt to refuse, although I burned with inner rage myself._

_"You are aware that I may not survive? Or Temari or Kankuro? Karura, I know you love them. Is revenge on Lord Kazekage worth that much to you?"_

_She looked hard at me, the cold smile still on her face, her eyes still burning with rage. "If Kazekage hadn't betrayed me, neither they nor you would be in danger. Will you agree, Yashamaru?"_

In the end I agreed. He had insulted and dishonored my sister and family for the last time. No matter the price, Kazekage and the village had to pay. One week later, he implanted Shukaku into you, causing her death and her final curse. I was present as a witness due to rank. The Kazekage did not even flinch at her last words. The crone did flinch, however, at least she had a conscience of some sort. I hope she is haunted by her action until she dies.

When the Kazekage announced that you would require a caretaker, I volunteered as she wished, forcing a smile on my face. For six years now, I did exactly what was requested of me, caring for you with a smile on my face, giving you kindly words and lies of how your mother loved you. Inside I seethe with rage every time you come near me, just wanting to kill you, the only thing keeping me from doing so was the task Karura gave me. And for all these years, I have simply counted time, just waiting for the day when I could reveal the truth and watch you suffer as I started you on your path of destruction and death. The day is coming soon. The Kazekage and council have learned of recent actions of yours, leading them to consider you unstable. It is likely I will be ordered to kill you, and I will certainly make the attempt. But even I know it will fail, and that I will likely die, knowing what I do about your shield. I will gain some final satisfaction though, knowing you will finally be given the whole cruel truth before I die.

And then the Kazekage will finally know fear.

* * *

_Hatred comes from the heart - Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860)_


End file.
